Maybe I'll run home
by stella brillare
Summary: Oneshot. The team solve Johanna Beckett's murder after years of it being a cold case.


**Authors Note: A simple one-shot about them arresting the guy who killed Beckett's mother.**

**Seeing as I don't know who it is, it is constantly referred to as "he." in this oneshot.**

**Sorry if the grammar or formatting sucks, I wrote this quick, and didn't really proofread it. Because it was just free-writing so that I could get unblocked for the assignment I am working on in English. But you guys don't really care about that, so.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They sat in the hadn't had a new case in almost a week, which most would say is a good thing, because generally that meant that there hadn't been any murders. So, Ryan, Espositio, Kate and Rick all sat like they had a new case, and had spent long hours on it. They didn't have a new case, it was an old case, Kate and her Mother's case. They had made a lot of progress over the last year. It had been 18 months sense Detective Beckett was shot, and even though she wasn't working on the case for a good portion of that, she was working on it now. Now that they were so close to solving it, which was something that was very important to her.<p>

"Hey, Beckett. You might want to look at this." Ryan said from behind his computer. Beckett, being her anxious self, practiacally ran over there. "Do you think that's our guy?" Castle asked, who had just gotten over there, along with Esposito.

"Yep. I know him, too." Beckett said, grabbing her things and taking out her phone. She couldn't make an arrest without notifying her Captain, which she was nervous about. "Sir, I think we've solved my mothers murder." She said into the phone, kind of stuttering. She didn't really know what she was supposed to say. Something like.. "we went against orders and solved my mother's murder?"

"Alright, thank you. Sir." Kate said, locking her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"Let's go get this sucker." She checked to make sure that her gun was loaded, before walking to the elevator, Ryan and Esposito doing the same, and Castle just being Castle.

After about a ten minute drive in traffic, they arrived at the apartment building. Kate threw her NYPD plate on the dashboard, so that she wouldn't get in trouble for parking where she did, as she got out of the car. Holding her gun in front of her, she ran up the stairs, to apratment 150C. "NYPD! Open the door!" Esposito called. When no one answered, he kicked the door in, wakling in first. Which was strange for him, and the team in general. Ryan and Beckett stayed by his sides as they made their way around the apartment. Castle walked a few feet behind them, because he couldn't have a gun, and he wanted to make sure to stay out of the line of fire. There were picture and files that had anything to do with Johanna Beckett and her team stacked to the ceiling. That was all the proof they needed. They were positive it was him. When they walked into the bedroom, they saw him. He was sitting on his computer, typing something in a word document.

"Sir, stand up." Ryan said, calmly. When he didn't respond, Beckett yelled. "STAND UP!" Clicking save on his computer, he stood up, slowly. Grabbing something off his desk as he did so.

"Put your hands on your head. Now." Kate said, taking a step closer to him. He did that, too. Castle, seeing what he had in his hand, and knowing that he hadn't been seen by him yet, ran over and grabbed it. It was a simple detonator.

"Kate, I think we need to hurry this up." He said, showing her what was in his hand. Nodding, Kate but her gun in it's holster.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Johanna Beckett." she said, cuffing him and shoving him at Ryan and Esposito, who lead him outside.

"I didn't kill her, you know." They heard him say as they rounded the corner out of the apartment.

"You did it, Kate." Castle said, walking out next to Beckett.

"You helped. Without you, I would have never gotten this far." she told him smiling.

"So how does it feel? Finding your justice?"

"It feels great, I know what the people who love our murder victims feel when we tell them who killed their friends. Family." Kate smiled, and looked at Castle. "It's just fantastic. I feel.. like just running back to Precinct."

"That great?" he asked her.

"You have no idea." She said, looking down at the sidewalk, which they were now walking on. Ryan and Esposito had already left. Opening her car, Kate couldn't stop smiling. Castle got in his usual seat, feeling happy for Kate.

When they got back to the precinct, Captain Gates was there. Beckett walked into her office, still smiling.

"Got him. And we're 100% sure it was him. There were files all over the place. Anything that had anything to do with my Mother, he knew. It's kind of creepy actually." Beckett said. "Great job, Detective." was all Gates said. "How you managed to solve that and all the others murders we've had in the past 18 months.. it's astounding really."

Kate nodded, and walked out of the office, to where Castle was sitting in "his" chair. When she got to her desk, she shut off her computer. Castle stood up, and walked over by her. "You didn't run here. If you did, I could have driven." Castle joked.

"Maybe I'll run home." she shrugged, putting her jacket on, smiling at him, still.

"Look, thanks for helping me dig deeper into this. There was no way that I could have done it without you." She told him as they made they're way to the elevator.

"I'm there for you. Always." he said as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
